Plaid Shirt
by kevin the bird
Summary: "I need your help," she said as she turned around to look at the two men standing in the room with the top button of her shirt unbuttoned. Arthur's eyes immediately went to her chest. Molly laughed when James' eyes went to her chest as well. When they both heard Molly laugh, they looked up at her and gave her an embarrassed smile.


Molly couldn't remember the last time she had worn the plaid shirt she was currently wearing. It had been before she had become pregnant with her twin boys and she wasn't sure if she would fit into it again. Luckily, when she tried it on, it fit. The only thing she wasn't sure she could do was leave the top button unbuttoned like she use to. She was still breastfeeding both of her twins, so her breasts had gone up a few cup sizes since she last wore the shirt. Instead of just winging it, she decided she would ask her husband and James, who happened to be over.

"James, Arthur," she called from the master bedroom of the Burrow. When she heard the two of them walking up the stairs, she walked to the mirror and looked at herself.

"What's wrong, Molls?" James asked when he walked into the room, Arthur following close behind.

"I need your help," she said as she turned around to look at the two men standing in the room with the top button of her shirt unbuttoned. Arthur's eyes immediately went to her chest. Molly laughed when James' eyes went to her chest as well. When they both heard Molly laugh, they looked up at her and gave her an embarrassed smile. She then started to laugh uncontrollably when she realized how embarrassed they were, especially James. They had become close over the years and even though he saw her as an older sister, he still couldn't help it when he stared at her cleavage, which was more prominent then normal in the shirt she was wearing. He was a guy, after all.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked as he gave his wife a crooked smile of uncertainty.

"Nothing, I don't need your help anymore," she said once she was able to get her laughter under control. "It looks like I'll be buttoning my shirt all the way up," she added.

"What?" James asked, still unsure of what had just happened. He had never been put in a situation like the one Molly had just put him in, especially by the woman who had just put him through said situation. It was so unlike her to do such a thing. Granted, it did make him laugh because every once in a while she could pull something like that off. It was the Prewett in her. "Why?" he asked, obviously confused.

"What makes you think other men won't have the same reaction as you?" she asked as she buttoned her shirt. "My boobs pop out too much," she added.

"I don't know about his reaction, but mine was a good one," Arthur said as he walked up to his wife, grabbed one of her breasts softly and kissed her. Molly had a look of surprise on her face. Sure, Arthur did show his affection towards her in front of other people. But not like this, particularly in front of James.

"I'm going to take the kids to the park," James said awkwardly as he made his way out of the room as quickly as he could. Molly softly laughed and mouthed "thank you" as Arthur's kisses slowly made their way to her neck. James closed the door behind him and got the kids ready as soon as possible.

As Arthur's kisses continued down her neck, Molly's back arched into her husband. She started unbuttoning her shirt as she felt a bulge press into her thigh. She smiled to herself and diverted her hands to his pants. She started unbuttoning them and then lowered the zipper. Once his pants were undone and lowered, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and also lowered them. Having unbuttoned her plaid shirt, she let it slide off her shoulders onto the ground. She then crossed her arms across her body and pulled off the tank top she was wearing. Arthur's eyes were glued on Molly's breasts, which were in a pushup bra.

Stepping closer to his wife, Arthur planted a soft kiss on each bosom, letting his hands wonder to her back and unclasping her bra. Molly's breasts tumbled down as he let the bra fall to the ground on the growing pile of clothes.

"You're beautiful," he breathed as he cradled a breast in one of his hands. Molly let out a soft groan as he ran a calloused thumb against her nipple and areola, her back arching into him again.

Arthur picked her up and carried her to the bed, resting her down when they were standing in front of it.

"Come on, baby," Molly moaned at her husband as she looked at his erect manhood.

Arthur straddled his wife and planted soft kisses along her body as he took her pants and panties off. He threw them across the room and spread her legs apart; taking one long glance at the body that belonged to his beautiful body. After a few seconds, he started rubbing her thighs in soft circles, making his way up to her womanhood. Molly let out soft moans as he got closer and closer. "Arthur," she whimpered. Hearing her moan, he allowed a finger to enter into her and found her clitoris. Lowering his head, he allowed soft kisses over every inch he could before he wrapped his lips around the firm nub of flesh that curved around her opening. Molly's back arched as Arthur added his tongue, sensually teasing her. Molly's breath immediately hitched. She was on the verge of orgasm when she brought Arthur up to her level, rolled him over and straddled him over his erect manhood. She sensually teased him by rolling her hips against the tip of his penis. Now it was Arthur's turn to let out a moan. Molly smiled to herself as she dipped in to allow Arthur to enter her and then pulling back up.

"Molly," Arthur whimpered as he wrapped his large hands around her hips. She dipped in and stayed there, both her and her husband letting out a moan of pleasure. Molly allowed her hips to start to thrust slowly and rhythmically. Arthur, keeping his hands on his wife's hips, matched her thrust for thrust. After a thrust or two, his hand wondered to her breast, the weight of it in his hand giving him a greater pleasure. Suddenly, he reversed their position so she was no longer riding him and he could take things into his own hands. He wanted to make this all about his wife. He would make it his personal mission for her to enjoy every second of this.

"Everything okay, Molls?" he asked, a hand wondering back to one of her breasts and the other one wondering to where they were connected body and soul.

"Faster, Arthur," she said as she felt his finger make an appearance. She moaned loudly, not caring if her kids were in the house or not. She hadn't felt this good since the birth of her twins and she would enjoy every second of it.

Arthur did as she said and thrusted his hips faster, enjoying it just as much as Molly. Within seconds, the two of them brought one another to climax. Arthur then collapsed next to his wife; still breathing heavily from the pure ecstasy his entire body was filled with seconds before. When Molly caught her breath, she let out a laugh.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing, you still have it in you," she said as she cuddled into Arthur. Arthur smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around his wife lovingly and pulled her in close.

"You too, my love," he said as Molly rested her head in the crock of his shoulder. "You too." After a few minutes of blissful peace, the two of them got up and went on with their day, completely happy.


End file.
